Make Me Feel Better
by Crazy Dr Giggles
Summary: Nai doesn't understand sexuality, but Gareki does. So he shows Nai how to make that feeling go away with a remedy called 'making love.'


"Gareki… I don't feel good."

Nai was holding his stomach, looking down at his shorts. Gareki couldn't see through the boy's white hair that covered his face.

"What do you mean, you don't feel good?" Gareki stood impatiently and paced to where Nai sat curled on the couch. "Should we take you to see Akari?"

"No, Gareki…" Nai finally looked up and the older boy saw a deep flush on the younger's pale skin. "I'm not sure what it is… But it's here."

Gareki narrowed his eyes and tried not to blush at the sight of Nai in such a feverish state. He followed the little animal's hands and saw they were grasping _something _between his legs. That something, Gareki realized, was the younger's own erect member.

"Nai, why are you-"

"I don't know what's wrong with it, Gareki!"

The brunette looked away, his own face heating up. He bit lightly at his wrist to control himself. "I know what it is," he told Nai reluctantly.

Nai smiled, relieved, "Can you fix it then, Gareki?"

The older stared at the white haired boy. It was not right to take advantage of someone so young and trusting, someone so innocent. Nai looked at him with his wide red eyes, and Gareki was suddenly reminded of Nai's half-animal side. It was also not right to have sex with someone that was half animal.

"Gareki?"

Nai squeezed his legs closer together and looked away shyly. When he gained the courage enough to look back at Gareki, he had small tears in his large eyes. "Can you fix it?"

With some loss of control and a definite loss of care, Gareki took Nai's hand. The way the boy's skin was so white, so smooth, made him lose it. The way his hair cascaded into his wide, deep red eyes. The way those eyes pleaded for his 'help'. Gareki decided Nai was perfectly human enough.

"I'll only help you this one time." Gareki threw Nai onto his bed in their room on the Squad 2 ship. He locked the door as an afterthought, really not caring. The heat from Nai's body could be felt from across the room, and Gareki's own fifteen-year-old hormones were going crazy from it. _Like an animal in mating season_ Gareki thought disappointedly. But he wouldn't let that turn him off.

"Nai, you have to take off your clothes."

"Really? Do you have to do an examination?" Nai pulled his shirt off haphazardly, and Gareki got impatient watching him. He plucked the shirt from the white animal's hands and threw it on the floor. "Gareki-"

The older boy ignored Nai and crushed their lips together. He could tell it was Nai's first. Of course it was, the boy had only lived with one other person his whole animal life. But his lips were soft, and Gareki could tell he was picking up the rhythm, learning fast, like animals often do. Almost like it was his sexual instinct.

When Gareki pulled away to take his shirt off, Nai was breathing hard. Gareki smiled at him, "How is it going down there?"

Nai looked at him curiously, "It hasn't gotten better yet. I think it's getting worse."

"It takes some time," Gareki said almost without interest as he unbuttoned his pants. "You should take your shorts off now."

The white haired boy did as was suggested, and Gareki felt the temperature rise in the room by one hundred degrees. Or maybe it was just him. He felt himself melt onto Nai's snow white skin and taste it with his tongue, starting at the boy's neck and ending at his belly button. Nai curved into Gareki's tongue, letting his body do what felt right. Under his white underwear, he could still feel that unfulfilled feeling.

"Gareki, make me feel good." Nai panted innocently

The brunette smiled, feeling a sensual shiver run through the boy under him and them up his own spine. "I will," he promised.

Slowly, trying not to scare away Nai, Gareki peeled the boy's underwear off. The younger blushed profoundly, but didn't turn his face away. He watched Gareki's every move, waiting to see what the treatment was for his erection.

With Gareki's hands on him, Nai felt suddenly like he had a fever. The older boy licked around the base of his member, causing Nai a sudden hot flash. When Gareki let Nai enter his mouth, the younger boy felt his eyes roll back in his head and his hips suddenly wanted to move back and forth. He had never felt something like this feeling of pleasure and yet longing, like there was more to come.

And Gareki showed him there was so much more.

Still using his mouth, Gareki ran his hands down Nai's inner thighs, causing a tremble from the boy. He spread his legs wider, and Gareki moved in closer, taking Nai's cock deeper down his throat. Saliva dribbled down from Gareki's inexperienced mouth, and he used it as a lube for his fingers that were slowly prodding into Nai.

The boy noticed, but he didn't stop rocking his hips to the motions of Gareki's mouth. However, when the brunette suddenly penetrated, Nai let out a cry and jerked his hips up, causing his member to go deep into Gareki's throat. The tightness of the depth caused instantaneous pleasure, and Nai felt a release from his erection as he came in Gareki's mouth.

The older boy sat up, choking slightly from the movements inducing his gag reflex. "Nai, you aren't supposed to move that quickly. It fucking hurts."

Nai's eyes were half closed, and he looked at Gareki with red shaded by long lashes. The brunette felt his boxers getting tighter than they already had been.

"I'm sorry, Gareki," the white haired boy murmured, "But I feel better now. Thank you very much." Nai blinked slowly. When he opened his eyes again, they were settled on Gareki's crotch. "Gareki! You have the same thing I did!"

The brunette looked down at himself, embarrassed Nai would notice such a thing. "It seems I've caught it from you, little animal."

Nai looked down almost sadly. He stretched into a sitting position, then crawled to Gareki's lap, where he proceeded to pull down the older's boxers. "Hey, Nai, what are you doing!?"

"Gareki helped me, now it's my turn to help you." Nai had successfully removed Gareki's boxers, and went on to licking the dick that was underneath them.

"Oi, Nai," Gareki buried his face in his hand, his red face in his shuddering hand, "You don't really know the cure. Let me show you a better way."

Nai looked up from his licking just in time to catch a glint in Gareki's eyes. The brunette flipped the white haired boy over, and didn't give him any type of warning before pushing his erect cock into the small hole of the younger. Nai cried out and struggled slightly, trying to get used to the invasive object unnaturally inside him. Gareki thrust gently, letting his little animal squirm and get used to the feel of him.

"Gareki, this is a strange feeling, too," Nai breathed. His eyes were closed and his head was turned upwards, revealing his delicate, soft neck. "Gareki!"

Trying to be gentle, Gareki thrust faster and deeper into Nai. "You just have to get used to it," he tried saying through clenched, restrained teeth.

The white haired boy cried out with a moan that almost made him sound like he was in pain, and Gareki couldn't help himself. He thrust harder, and Nai squeezed his legs tighter around Gareki's hips, unknowingly making the hole smaller and more pleasurable for the older. His member slipped easily in and out, and Nai rocked with him, writhing underneath him, occasionally moaning in what had now become pleasure.

He didn't understand the sounds that escaped his lips, but he couldn't hold them in with the way Gareki touched his body, leaned down and licked his neck and bit gently on his soft young nipples. Nai threw his arms around Gareki's back and dug his nails into the flesh. The older brunette let out a wild moan and thrust deep, feeling inside Nai as far as he could go and shooting out into him.

Nai felt the liquid explode inside him, and he cried out in surprise. Gareki was breathing heavily and slid out of Nai carefully, not sure how the young animal would feel about the unnatural way they had just done.

"Gareki," the white haired boy looked at the wetness all over the bed and the rumpled sheets. "Do you feel better now?"

The brunette looked at the innocent eyed boy sitting naked next to him. He didn't even know he should put a sheet over his manhood, he was so out of touch with society. And yet, Gareki didn't feel like he had taken advantage of him. "Yeah, Nai. I feel pretty damn good."

Nai smiled at him, "I'm glad."

The two sat together in a moment of silence, thinking about what they had done. Finally, Nai spoke up again, "Gareki, what is that cure called?"

Gareki smiled and shook his head. "It's called 'making love'."


End file.
